Assassin series RE: At the reception
by Askre5
Summary: Newly appointed General Magistrate Raphael and Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo meet someone rather interesting at the reception at the end of TNC. A humanoid turtle much like them. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 19/04/2008

This small story happens at the end of TNC, it is a small bit from the reception, Magistrate Raphael and Deputy Michelangelo were at before arriving at the party in the epilogue.

Kind of felt like writing them meeting the mysterious Yang Kasahara.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Yang Kasahara is © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their variety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2008 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Story rated K**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Sum: Newly appointed General Magistrate Raphael and Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo meet someone rather interesting at the reception at the end of TNC. A humanoid turtle much like them._

* * *

 **At the reception**

If there was one thing Magistrate Raphael had learned was that he did not like receptions. It always seemed to sum up into various officials meeting only to dine on small food and sipping drinks from small glasses. That really wasn't the thing for the new General Magistrate of earth 1984.

However, he was forced to attend this one. It was a sort of "welcome earth 1984 to full membership" reception. The president was there, the ministers, so the general magistrate had to be there too. The only solace Raph found in this was that his brother Michelangelo had to be there too.

"They call this a drink?" the newly appointed Deputy Magistrate grunted. He was holding a small glass full of transparent liquid.

"Yes they do," his brother replied, holding a similar glass. He was watching the crowd of high profile people. Occasionally some of them approached to offer their congratulations and did some short small talks, but were then off to talk with others.

"That barely wets the tongue," Mike muttered and eyed around. He hated this, as a normal deputy he escaped all the official stuff Raph had to do as a magistrate. Those days were over now; the turtle was the Deputy Magistrate. He now had official duties too.

"Well they don't want us drunk," Raphael told him with a grin. "I bet this is done so they can later appreciate full meals at home."

"That's one way to view it," a calm deep voice addressed them. They turned around and had to look up a bit.

In front of them stood a turtle that was few inches taller than them, he wore a black and white cloak with wide sleeves. The reptile was dark bluish green and his facial expression was rather calm, he was clearly much older than them. Then it hit Raphael who that was, remembering at the ceremony when spotting this turtle.

"Um yes, my brother and I have never really been used to fine stuff like this," the general magistrate said. "I'm General Magistrate Hamato Raphael and this is my brother Hamato Michelangelo."

"Yes I know, I was at the ceremony." The taller turtle smiled then he bowed a bit. "I am Kasahara Yang, earth 3254 Ambassador stationed on earth 2894."

"Yes I've heard of you," Raph said, he and Mike returned the bow. "Um but I didn't know you were a turtle… like us."

"Indeed, I prefer to keep that fact on low profile. Wouldn't want people to think that earth 3254 is trying to copy earth 1984 by having a high profile reptile among their people," the ambassador chuckled.

"Oh, we wouldn't mind… I mean humanoid turtles are rare enough, the more the merrier I say." Raphael grinned.

"That is true enough young General Magistrate." Kasahara nodded.

"Kasahara… wait didn't you have trouble with one of your sons?" Mike frowned when realizing that for him the name was familiar too. Raph eyed his brother frowning; this wasn't exactly a topic to bring up here.

"I am sorry, Deputy Magistrate, but I rather not discuss family matters with outsiders," the ambassador said, his face did darken a bit.

"I apologize for my brother," Raphael apologized and eyed Mike again more sternly. "He's not used to these kind of gatherings yet and how to behave."

"That's alright, I understand," Kasahara said thought he didn't quite drop the frown. Then the older turtle looked at Raph thoughtful.

"Tell me, General Magistrate, it was mentioned to me that you specialize in alternative universes. Is that true?" he inquired.

"Well yes in fact I do have vast interest in Alternative universes. I kind of have a special permission to openly interact with potential alter versions of my brothers and myself if that comes up. We are in fact good friends with few counterparts already," the general magistrate answered. Yang rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Interesting. Interesting indeed," the ambassador mused.

 _Okay, why is this guy giving me the creeps?_ Mike blinked; there was really something about the turtle that just didn't feel right. Raphael didn't seem to notice thought.

"I hope it isn't too bold of me to suggest that I come for a visit to your dimension. I would like to see it, and meeting fellow turtles interests me greatly," Kasahara then said.

"Name the date Mr. Ambassador and we will clear our schedule for it," Raph said.

"Most kind, General Magistrate. Hopefully I'll have a date in few days, my personal assistant will contact you about it," the ambassador said and bowed a bit. "But I think I'll take my leave now. I wanted to meet the Supreme Magistrate before this reception is over."

"I look forward to your visit, Ambassador Kasahara," Raphael said and bowed in turn. Yang left and the two turtles stood somewhat alone, the General Magistrate eyed his brother again.

"We need to talk about etiquette, Mike. That was not something you bring up in an official reception, in fact this is barely something you bring up to a total stranger," he whispered sharply.

"Sorry Raph… I just remembered this small news from earth 3254, 'Kasahara's oldest son found drunk and causing a fight once more' few weeks ago. Didn't mention though that they were turtles," the deputy magistrate explained.

"Well he did say he keeps a lid on it that he is a turtle. Bit strange but that's his choice," Raphael eyed his glass, not remembering when he had emptied it.

"That guy gives me creeps, Raph. There was something eerie about him," his brother whispered and eyed in the direction Kasahara had gone into.

"Well all I know about Kasahara is that he's from earth 3254 and that dimension is picky about those they like. If he comes and likes his visit, that could improve relations with that world," the general magistrate told him. Mike eyed Raph with a raised eye-ridge.

"Raphael… you're sounding like the president," he remarked.

"I know, but earth 3254 has one of the best security systems on the market. Earth 1984 is currently not in on that market because of our previous low-level membership. Now with a full membership we have a chance. And if we can get in on that market, think of all the security we could get blue prints of," Raphael grunted.

"Wait… what do you mean?" Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo blinked.

"Don has long suspected that our 'precious brother' Leonardo uses earth 3254 security system in his mansion. We can't get a hold of anything like it, but he can probably by some underground means we could never get into. But if we can get them legally." His brother let the sentence hang.

"We could perhaps help his victims much better than before," Mike whispered and Raphael nodded. "So I take it when Kasahara comes for a visit, you will be practically polishing his shell?"

"Wax job, shoe shine and even kiss his bloody feet if I have to," the General Magistrate muttered between his teeth. He clearly didn't like the idea, but was willing to go through with it if it meant additional help against the assassin.

"Well desperate times I guess," the deputy magistrate shrugged.

"Desperate measures," his brother nodded.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** This sort little fic can almost be called a deleted scene from the Nightmare Codes. I wrote it mostly to further hint the inevitable merger with the YI series by first introducing the Assassin series turtles to Yang Kasahara, a villain from the YI series. It also adds a bit more interesting perspective and shows how Kasahara behaves when in presence of IDA officials as opposed to how he behaves when confronted with the YI family.


End file.
